darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Vortex of Terror
Overview The Vortex of Terror is a Halloween galaxy gate. You will find a mix of aliens from Zeta Gate and common aliens. It also features the return of the UFO, a very old NPC that is found on very rare occasions and its main defender, the Ufonit. It's a very long gate since it has 72 waves and takes a long time to finish. As a player, you have 5 lives and after you've been destroyed for the 5th time or have completed the gate, you have to wait 20 hours until you're able to play the gate again. Drone Designs In Shop, there are several different drone designs you can buy. They are enlisted below: Design looks: Skull Design: *SKULL RED *SKULL BLUE *SKULL GREEN Reaper Design: *REAPER RED *REAPER BLUE *REAPER GREEN Bat Design: *BAT RED *BAT BLUE *BAT GREEN Demon Design: *DEMON *DEMON SPECIAL Waves of NPCs This is all the waves inside the Vortex of Terror. Please note the waves are randomly generated via the portals and there is no way to know which portal will take you to what wave. Map 1 Map 2a Map 2b Map 2c Map 3a Map 3b Map 4a Map 4b = This is taken directly from the Bigpoint forum page. You can find out older waves from the gate and more official information here. = The Ghostifier The Ghostifier turns the player’s ship into a Ghost upon usage for 60 seconds. Cooldown: 120 seconds and it's a consumable item, works like e.g. EMP Available in the Shop for Payment. It is worth noting you can still be locked and attacked while in this form and are not cloaked. = You can also buy it underpayments in a pack of 10 charges available in Payment for a discount. = Tips/Uber Sibelon The Uber Sibelons appear as both 15 and 20, this is mandatory; Here are some tips for them: * Use a design that deals damage naturally, such as the Diminisher or Cyborg * Use the abilities on the design you have regularly. The cooldown booster helps so much to do it faster. * Attack the closest Uber Sibelon as soon as they respawn, try to destroy it before the Ufonits spawn. * Do not chase them to destroy them, you will put yourself in a bad situation. * The Uber Sibelons deal a huge amount of damage in a group, try not to get attacked by them. * It's also worth noting they have a very small attack range so attack the closest to you at all times, even if it means switching while one is half health. * Using the Moth Formation will boost your speed in defeating them, however, be careful because you will have no shield power. Tips for Other Waves * No matter what wave you get, you will face a Uber Kristallon so prepare for it as it can put up a fight against any spaceship. * The UFO is best defeated by the Diminisher due to the huge damage increase compared to other ships with the Drill formation. * The Kamikaze gear by the P.E.T 10 is very helpful against the earlier waves such as the Lordakia. Trivia * Interestingly enough, the third portal is a single one and will randomly assign you with one of the two available alien waves. * In previous versions of the gate, the Uber Kristallon arrived in mass amounts, making the gate very close to impossible. * Upon completing this gate you will get a random level 4 protocol for the P.E.T 10. * You can gain absurd amounts of Hellstorm rocket launcher ammo through this galaxy gate. * Aliens do not gain evasion but will have a miss chance if you do not have "bounty hunter" under skill tree. Category:Special event